


Uniform Desires

by Nehalenia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehalenia/pseuds/Nehalenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo's requested something special from Uryuu for his birthday.  It ends up being even better than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform Desires

“You’re a very sick individual, Kurosaki,” said Ishida, leaning forward on the bed as Ichigo flipped the little skirt up over his back and knelt behind him. He bit his lip as Ichigo pulled the white silk panties he wore back from one cheek and nibbled on his ass.

“Hey, you’re the one who offered to do this,” Ichigo pointed out between nips and kisses. He reached between Ishida’s legs to pet his balls through the thin silk and grinned when that got a moan. He let his fingers travel further up.

“I didn’t anticipate you’d enjoy it this much,” Ishida answered, sounding a little breathless. “Really. A schoolgirl’s uniform. Who knew you were such a pervert?” 

“Who knew you’d look this good in one?” Ichigo chuckled, squeezing his boyfriend's cock through the panties. “Damn, you’re hard!”

“Of course—I look good,” Ishida panted, trying not to writhe into Ichigo’s hand and failing utterly. “I look good in—oh god, keep doing that—everything I make.”

“Wait.” Ichigo paused in the middle of kissing his way up Ishida's spine. “You made this uniform?”

“What did you think? That I would ask to borrow one? How would that sound? And I told you not to stop, damn it!” 

“So... that means you can wear this again, right? Any time I—I mean we want?”

“Right,” Ishida growled. “Only that will be _never_ unless you put your hand back on my dick and—oh! Oh shit, yeah.”

“God, the front of these is wet,” Ichigo groaned, sliding the damp silk along Ishida’s cock as he pumped it. He was draped over the Quincy’s back, effectively holding him in place. “You’re so hot you’re dripping for me. Fuck, you really are a naughty little schoolgirl, aren’t you?” 

“Damn it, Kurosaki!” Ishida hissed. "Take them—off! I need to—need to come.”

“Nuh uh!” Ichigo panted into his ear. “Those are staying on. I’m gonna make you come in your little white panties, Ishida,” he said, twisting the back of them in his fingers and yanking them aside. “And I’m gonna be plowing your hot little ass when I do.” 

“Kurosaki, these were—ahh! These were expensive!”

“They can be my birthday present,” Ichigo grunted, reaching down to free his throbbing erection. He groaned at the feel of the hot silk against his balls as he pressed against Ishida's ass. “I'll buy you a new pair—for your birthday.” 

“God—just do it!” Ishida gasped, pushing back against him. “Fuck me already!” 

“Hell yeah,” Ichigo panted, reaching for the lube and coating his length with a couple of quick motions. He hooked a thumb through the mangled silk panties, tugged them aside, pressed his cock between Ishida’s cheeks, and sank in all the way to his balls in one hard thrust.

“Oh fuck yes!” Both of them groaned together. Ishida collapsed onto his elbows and buried his face in the covers, but Ichigo was already pumping into him, one hand gripping both the twisted panties and the waist of his short skirt, and using them to yank Ishida back into every thrust. 

“Ah—ah—ah! Kuro—saki!” Ishida gasped as Ichigo drove into him, harder and faster. Neither was going to last long at this rate.

“Say my name, damn it!” he growled, slamming into Ishida so hard the bed moved. “C’mon, Uryuu. Say my name—come for me!” Ichigo shifted the angle of his thrusts, and Ishida clutched the bedcovers, lifted his face and howled.

“Yes! There! Ah—Ichigo! Ichigo—fuck!” 

Ishida’s ass clenched like a fist as he came, and Ichigo groaned, feeling the warm flood of Ishida's release drench the little scrap of silk and drip into his hand. He thrust twice more before his balls throbbed and tightened, and then he was shooting into Ishida’s tight ass and falling on his back, causing both of them to collapse on the bed. They lay there gasping, legs tangled, feet still on the floor, until Ishida grunted and shifted under Ichigo.

“Mmph—move over.”

Ichigo managed to roll off Ishida and flopped beside him, arms out, staring at the ceiling as he got his breath back.

“God, Uryuu,” he moaned. “That was fantastic!”

Ishida rolled over and stared at the ceiling as well. “So,” he said after a moment. “You enjoyed that?”

“Uhm. I think so,” Ichigo said, screwing up his face as if in thought. “But we should do it again just to make sure.”

Ishida snorted. “Dumbass.”

“You’re the dumbass. You had to ask?” Ichigo reached over and tangled his fingers in Ishida’s hair. Ishida smiled, shook his hand off, then rolled over and kissed Ichigo on the lips.

“Happy birthday, Ichigo.”

“Mmh,” Ichigo grinned at him. “Thanks.”

“And about those panties you’re going to buy me for my birthday.”

“Mm, yeah. What about them?”

“Make sure they’re in your size.”

~~

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted on LJ for Ichigo's birthday back in 2008. Due to some minor edits, this version differs slightly from earlier ones. Posting here in order to get all my fics corralled in one happy place.


End file.
